justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Caroline
Just Add Caroline is the twelfth episode of Season Two Part Two. It premiered on January 18th, 2018. Synopsis On the opening night of Darbie's play, the three girls cook a detective spell to help them identify who or where Caroline could be, but get lost in the details. Plot In the previous episode they find out that Caroline must have cooked the Chameleon Cauliflower spell to look like someone else.(Random) Caroline could be anyone, and the girls must find out who it is before anymore damage can be done. Since they need to look for clues to find out who Caroline is, they cook a recipe which will lead them to clues of who is Caroline. Kelly goes to Grandma Becky's antique shop, while Darbie goes to her school for the play rehearsal. Meanwhile, Hannah goes to Fox Canyon to meet Mr. Morris to discuss about the spell which is making everyone forget everything. Using Grandma Becky's phone, Kelly finds out that Grandma Becky went to someone's house the day she was hit with the forget magic spell. Darbie is now the lead role for the play since the previous lead role person is sick. Hannah and Mr. Morris come to a conclusion that the spell involved torian, so Hannah goes to Mama Ps to get the torian. Kelly goes over to the same house her grandma went to that day, and finds out that someone named Laura lives there. She suspects Laura of being Caroline, and when she accuses Laura, she finds out that Laura is not Caroline, but she was Caroline's previous housekeeper. Meanwhile, Amy comes over to Darbie's rehearsal and helps her sew her costume. Darbie learns that Amy studied in Lavender Heights High School, and she was a dancer, just like Caroline. This leads Darbie to suspect Amy of being Caroline. When Darbie accuses her, Amy reveals that she got a job offer in Juniper Hills, which is 5 hrs away from Saffron Falls. Kelly meanwhile sees that there used to be a photo frame, and she realizes that the answer is in that photo. Grandma Becky must have figured out who Caroline is. Jake refuses to work for Mama P anymore because she betrayed Mrs. Quinn. Kelly, Hannah, and Mr. Morris come to Darbie's play. During the play, Darbie figures out who Caroline is. While watching the play, Mr. Morris forgets magic also, leaving Hannah and Kelly hopeless. Meanwhile, Kelly asks Grandma Becky for a mint from her handbag, and it turns out that the photo is in the handbag. When she looks at the photo, it is revealed that Jill is Caroline. Once the play is over, Jill gets away as quick as she can. Kelly, Hannah, and Darbie see her get away, and the credits roll in. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker-Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake Williams * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn * Amy Hill as Mama P * Dee Wallace as Becky Quinn * Ellen Karsten as Gina SilversCategory:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Part Two